ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Durban
Survivor: Dubran is the second season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in February 24, 2013 and ended at March 25, 2013. This season featured 16 new castaways divided into two different tribes, Renoster and Bugeranus. They will be dropped off in the islands of Durban, South Africa where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the wilderness, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The season was featured as "Two Returning Players". That meant, two returning castaways from Survivor: Philippines ''will return as contestants. Anthony L. & Robert T. (Disney) are the two returning players this season, it was announced in the Premiere. This season's theme is "Back To Back Twists". The hidden immunity idol is in this season but, there was a twist to it. If anyone finds an Idol in their tribe they must give it to one person immediately that's in the opposite tribe. It ended with Kelly defeating J.T and Josh with a vote 4–3–0. Also, in the Live Reunion Show, J.T won the America's Favorite Player of the season! On Day 10, it was revealed that they are going to have a tribe switch. On Day 20, both Renoster and Bugeranus merged into one tribe called Mutum. On Day 33 as a part of a twist, it was announced that there will be no Individual Immunity in that following Individual Immunity Challenge, which means no one was safe at Tribal Council. 38 people were cut from casting, and the 16 castaways chosen played for the entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preffered Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preffered Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'Two Returning Contestants: Anthony L. and Robert T. (Disney) returned as contestants to fix their mistake last season, Survivor: Philippines *'''Random TieBreaker: When the votes are tied, castaways will not re-vote instead random.org will choose who goes home. Which means if random.org chooses a castaway, they will automatically get one vote against them, therefore the castaway who gets an automatic vote will get voted out. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 10, it was announced that castaways are about to switch tribes! Random.org chooses who goes where and what tribe they are going to be on. *'Team A & Team B: '''On Day 25, during the Immunity Challenge, there was a twist. Castaways must be in groups of 2 and 4 castaways each. The Teams were (A) and (B), Random.org chooses who goes on what team. Will also brong out the Immunity Idol back again since it's a group immunity challenge. Who ever wins the Immunity will be safe and the other 4 remaing castaways will not be safe in the Tribal Council. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Once a person finds the other tribe's idol, they cannot use for themselves. Instead they must ''give ''it to a member of the opposite tribe before the Tribal Council. Furthermore, for the first time, no clues were provided. *'No Individual Immunity: On Day 33, it was announced that there was another twist to the game. The twist was double tribal council, but the part 2 of tribal council doesn't include someone who has immunity. Therefore, no one is really safe. Castaways Episode Guide '''Notes: Ian received an extra vote, due to the twist. Bubba received an extra vote, due to the twist. G.T and J.T used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against G.T. A tie between G.T and Josh forced a re-vote; The Game 'Episode 1: "Shocker, NOT!"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person from each tribe must say "Lights the torch and pass to ..." and each person from then on will post "... passes to ..." Final person will say "... lights pit" The tribe that finishes first or finishes with the most passes wins Immunity! *'Reward: '''Immunity for the tribe and fishing gears. ''Description is being typed. 'Episode 2: "This Tribe Is Divided"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must spam people or the public to vote for their tribe to win immunity. The most votes/percentage wins immunity and the least votes/percentage looses and goes to tribal counsil. *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and tarp and comforts. Plus, they also got a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Description is being typed. '''Episode 3: "Worst Case Scenario" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''There are 7 total questions, castaways from each tribe will have to answer the question correctly! The first castaway to answer the correct answer wins for their tribe and gets a point. Whoever has the most points wins immunity! *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and sweets, such as chocolates, donuts, lollipops, etc... Description is being typed. '''Episode 4: "Anything Could Happen" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''This Immunity Challenge was similar to Immunity #2. Castaways must spam people or the public to vote for the opposite tribe to loose the Immunity Challenge so they can win the Immunity! The most votes/percentage will not win Immunity and the least votes/percentage will win the Immunity and safe for Tribal Council. *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and luxury items, such as $4,500 each member and a sprint cellphone for each members of the tribe! Description is being typed. '''Episode 5: "No Use Keeping Dead Weight" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must tell people or the public to trend their tribe name on a specific blog. The most trend tribe name will win the Immunity and plus a reward! *'Reward: ' Immunity for the tribe and trip to old villages, plus local foods. ''Description is being typed. 'Episode 6: "You're Too Much Of A Jury Threat"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must finish a puzzle, when they finish the puzzle a phrase will pop up and they will need to PM thetrackerjackers on tengaged on what the phrase is! The first tribe that finishes first and sends the correct phrase wins Immunity. *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and a barbecue party. Description is being typed. '''Episode 7: "It's The Merge!" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must create or make their own tribe flag. They will get scored on how good it is, effortness, and creativeness. There will be two winners! The most points of how good the flag is wins Immunity! *'Reward: Individual Immunity Necklace (2) and $5,000 each. Description is being typed. '''Episode 8: "Keeping My Loyalty" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must collect 3 colored balls floating around the beach. Each colored balls has numbers written on them and the points can be positive or negative points. The person with the most highes amount of points will win the Individual Immunity Necklace and safe for Tribal Council. *'Reward: Individual Immunity Necklace Description is being typed. '''Episode 9: "I'm At A Breaking Point" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must tell people or the public to vote for their team either (A or B) in a poll. The most percentage of votes will win the Immunity Idol. *'Reward: Immunity Idol Description is being typed. '''Episode 10: "A Serious Damage Control" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must answer a series of questions about the real show "Survivor" If they answer it first and if they get it correct they get to eliminate one person and that person is eliminated from the challenge. The last one standing wins Individual Immunity Necklace and safe for tribal council. *'Reward: Individual Immunity Necklace Description is being typed. '''Episode 11: "So Much Brain Capacity" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must spam again to the public. The most percentage will win Immunity Necklace but, they won't actually win it, he or she must give it to another person her/his Immunity Necklace. *'Reward: Individual Immunity Necklace Description is being typed. '''Episode 12: "Time To Make Big Moves" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''The Final Individual Immunity Challenge includes part 1 and part 2 challenges. Part 1 challenge was the public votes on who they want to be eliminated in the challenge and the three remaning moves on to part 2 challenge. Part 2 challenge was the 3 castaways are forced to make a blog about their experience throughout the game. The most plusses and the most interesting blog will win the final and the most important Individual Immunity Necklace! *'Reward: Individual Immunity Necklace Description is being typed. '''Episode 13: "Reunion" Description is being typed. Voting History NOTE: '''Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote. '''Notes: Ian received an extra vote against him, due to the twist. Bubba received an extra vote against him, due to the twist. Since G.T and J.T both played their Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against G.T. *"SV"= Self Vote Tribe Flags This Season's Items 'Tribal Immunity Idol' 'Individual Immunity Necklace' 'Hidden Immunity Idol' *'Played By G.T and J.T' 'Buffs'